


All Danaë to the Stars

by KittyWizard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWizard/pseuds/KittyWizard
Summary: My first work ever so would love comments and suggestions (be gentle please I'm new at this :) ) Romance between Anders and Hawke ultimately but there's some Fenris love in there too. Begins early in DA2. Mostly canon with a little variance for storytelling purposes.Thanks for reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work and chapter titles taken from Tennyson's sonnet in his work The Princess: A Medley. Lovely piece about idealized romance and the vulnerability felt in the midst of a new love. Check it out!

Hawke was tired; Anders could see it on her face as she trudged through Lowtown, her form bereft of its usual grace and agility. The rain had started shortly after they headed to the docks and had slowly soaked through their clothes, chilling them both in the cool night air. They had found the boy, Pryce, and he had watched her determined face soften as she looked upon his small frame attempting to raise his height to meet her own.

“I’m fifteen but I can usually pass for a man.” He replied after Hawke had inquired about his age. “It’s just me and my sisters now. Working for Athenril’s the only way to feed the girls.”

“Why not take what Athenril gave you and start fresh somewhere outside Kirkwall.” Hawke smiled sadly at the boy as she gestured to the chest at his feet.

She was thinking of her siblings he thought. He hadn’t known Bethany, but Aveline spoke fondly of her. She had sounded to be a sweet girl, wide eyed and innocent and a capable mage as well. She blames herself, he knew that much. First Bethany was lost on the way from Lothering, and then Carver. Anders may have saved the boy’s life in the Deep Roads, but what did he give him in return? A solitary life of servitude to the Wardens, torn from his family and all he had known. This boy, striving to care for what was left of his family, was a reflection of everything Hawke had tried, and failed, to do. Perhaps helping the boy would give her some small measure of peace, he hoped for that much at least.

He found himself wanting to comfort her in some small way as they headed back towards the entrance to Darktown. A hand on her shoulder, a smile, something to ease this burden she had needlessly placed upon her shoulders. How had he become so fond of her he wondered? During his time in the Circle, he had learned that caring for someone could be dangerous. During his first years he had clung to the kind words of the senior enchanters and the friendships formed with other apprentices as a drowning man to a life raft. Desperately, he had needed them; he was only a child after all. But after so many of his little friends had not returned after failed Harrowings, or did in fact return only to bear the brand on their foreheads with any semblance of who they had been gone, he began to realize such attachments were unwise. Isolating himself, he focused only on his self-preservation and eventual escape. So how had this happened? He certainly had not intended to make friends in Kirkwall after the Blight. He had sought only to escape the Wardens after his duty was done and the Archdemon slain. They had no need of him and he was done with being bound to anyone. And yet here he was, through their journeys over the past year, in a thousand different ways, they had all found their way into his heart. They had all broken through the walls he had so carefully constructed; Aveline with her unfaltering loyalty and integrity, Varric who was always quick with a joke, and Hawke. Especially Hawke. Even after he had revealed his secret to her she had only looked at him with a gentle understanding.

“You wanted to help your friend; surely no ill can come of that.” A gentle smile had lit her face as kindness radiated from her lovely blue eyes.

 _Dammit Anders_ , he berated himself as his eyes began to drift over her features. Her black hair was pulled back from her face, but at times fell in a soft cascade to her waist when she was drinking or playing cards in the Hanged Man. There were dark circles under her eyes that had once been so bright, often twinkling as he was made him the object of her teasing during those nights she soundly beat him at Wicked Grace. Even so she was beautiful, her pale skin illuminated in the moonlight, a haunting beauty, a desire demon come to shake his resolve.

“What?” He started as she caught him lost in thought, eyes locked intently on her face.

“Nothing! I- I mean you- you look tired” he replied hastily.

“Well thanks, just what a girl wants to hear.” Hawke smirked and he was relieved to see a bit of her old self shinning through the grim exterior.

“Well you know I am a master of charm and wit” Anders laughed. “Don’t tell Varric, I don’t think he wants to relinquish his title just yet.”

They strode in a companionable silence for the rest of the way back to his clinic.

“Thank you for coming with me. I’m glad that business with Athenril is finally over.”

“Anytime, Hawke. You know I’m always happy to be woken up for an adventure in the seedier parts of town in the middle of the night.” He said leaning back against the threshold, arms crossed over his chest.

Hawke laughed heartily, “Sorry, Aveline had duty and Varric is away on some business with the Merchant Guild.”

“You could’ve asked Fenris” Anders replies softly dropping his eyes to the earthen floor. “He and Izzy are tracking down some lead about Danarius through her Raiders contacts.”

“Ah, So I’m just your last resort” he placed his hand over his heart dramatically and feigned hurt.

Her laughter pealed brightly through the dismal clinic.

Anders stepped towards her, he couldn’t help himself. Brushing the back of his hand lightly across her cheekbone to sweep a stray lock from her eyes, she jumped, startled by his gentle touch. “You know I’ll be here whenever you need Hawke.” Standing so close to her, he could feel the warmth radiate from her, even through her damp clothes, hear her gentle breathing; smell the rain in her hair. As if suddenly realizing how intimate the moment had become, he stumbled backwards, bumping into the door frame. Hawke dropped her gaze, the spell was broken.

“Thank you” she whispered as she ducked around him and hurried into the darkness beyond.


End file.
